Tristesse, Amour, Sauvetage, Rigolade
by RapistPanda
Summary: Résumé: Ichigo Kurosaki est désigné pour être l'exécuteur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi devrait-il se plier aux ordres ? Comme on dit, l'amour l'emporte toujours. Résumé un peu pourri j'avoue mais venez lire ;) M on sait jamais mais pas de lemon désoler. A ch'ti little humour vers la fin


**Titre :** Tristesse, Amour, Sauvetage, Rigolade.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Rating:** M on ne sait jamais

**Genre:** Romance / Humour _*just a little, vers la fin x)*_

**Résumé:** Ichigo Kurosaki est désigné pour être l'exécuteur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi devrait-il se plier aux ordres ? Comme on dit, l'amour l'emporte toujours.

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà mon tout premier OS sur Bleach ! Un peu court mais j'y peux rien ! C'est un Os aussi x) _*aucun rapport x)*_ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu cette idée saugrenue mais bon j'ai réussi à en faire un texte « assez convenable » donc je suis assez fière de moi. Pas de lemon, juste une minuscule scène de... de rien du tout :P J'espère que vous allez aimé et si vous voulez une suite je peux en faire une :P *une suite de quoi ? XD* Et laissez des reviews… sinon je vais me sentir nulle… j'accepte toutes les remarques, critiques ou autre ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Tite Kubo

_**Enjoy~**_

_# … L'amour est une rose, chaque pétale une illusion, chaque épine une réalité … #_

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose… personne ne devrai avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui…

Alors pourquoi moi, un jeune lycéen, pourrai avoir ce privilège ?

Pourquoi moi, Ichigo Kurosaki, a été désigné pour mener à bien l'exécution de l'espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrai-je le tuer ?

Et puis comment s'est-il fait capturer ? Je me suis battu contre lui ! Je sais qu'il est fort !

Toshiro m'a alors raconté… qu'il l'avait capturé au Hueco Mundo, juste après notre combat…

Alors… c'est de ma faute ? C'est à cause de moi si ils l'ont capturé c'est ça ?

Voilà bien un autre regret qui rejoindra les autres…

Et pourtant, plus je me lamente sur son sort, plus les heures passent.

Et bientôt l'heure de sa mort… se fait proche.

Sur ma tombe l'on pourra lire : « Ichigo Kurosaki, tué par ses regrets… »

Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte…

Toutes ses nuits où j'ai rêvé de lui…

Toutes mes pensées constamment occupé par son visage…

Sa voix qui martelait dans ma tête telle un tambour…

Et cette obsession de vouloir goûter ses lèvres…

Oui, j'aime cet espada… _mon_ espada.

Et je m'apprête à commettre l'irréparable… tuer la personne que j'aime…

Pourquoi devrai-je leur obéir ? Je dois libérer Grimmjow ! Je veux le revoir… mais pas au moment de son exécution… je veux être dans ses bras… je veux lui dire à quel point je l'aime… je veux être avec lui !

Ma décision est prise ! Je le libérerai coûte que coûte !

Je me dirige vers la prison où est détenu mon espada. Seulement une dizaines de shinigami protègent la porte. En deux coups ils sont tous à terre.

Grimmjow me regarde, comme si je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Il se rapproche des grilles, je fais de même. Il m'attrape par le col, me fusillant du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais shinigami ? Tu viens m'exécuter en douce ? Tu ne peux pas patienter encore 1 heure ? Il te faut absolument voir le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack mort sous tes yeux le plus vite possible c'est ça ? me demande-t-il, affichant son habituel sourire carnassier.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, lui répondis-je d'une traite.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, surement vient-il de comprendre la raison de ma venue.

-Impossible tu- ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Va-t'en !

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête shinigami ?

- … Ichigo …, chuchotais-je doucement.

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-il, interloqué.

-Mon prénom c'est Ichigo alors appelle-moi Ichigo !

Il recule de quelques pas, abasourdi par ma stupidité (1). Le temps qu'il prenne conscience de l'information que je venais de lui procurer(2), je pris les clés accrochées à la ceinture du shinigami le plus gradé et les insères une par une dans la serrure pour enfin trouvé la bonne et ouvrir la porte.

Il s'avance doucement, mais surement vers moi, m'attrape le bras et ma plaque violemment contre le mur en face de nous.

Il est là, en face de moi, me bloquant entre lui et le mur. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ?

Je rougis en sachant ce que je vais lui répondre, je lève mes yeux, rencontrant alors deux orbes bleu me fixant intensément.

-Parce que … je … enfin tu … je t'aime … bafouillai-je.

-Tu ?

Il ne prend pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il relève mon menton et dépose ses délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres, quémandant l'entrée, que je m'empresse de lui céder.

Il fait parcourir ses mains sur mon corps, avant de les poser sur mes fesses et de se mettre à les malaxer généreusement.

Il sépare nos bouches quelques minutes après, à bout de souffle, tout comme moi. Je le regarde d'un air étonné.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Pourquoi tu-

-Je me demandai quand tu allais enfin me le dire.

Je rougis. Alors, lui aussi il m'aime ? Je me sens… minable… il y a quelques heures j'étais censé le tuer, et là… il me dit ça… J'allais tuer la personne que j'aime sans savoir qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour moi ?

Il n'y a que moi pour être aussi bête et égoïste…

-Mais alors sa veut dire-

-Oui Ichigo, je t'aime.

…

-Tu va arrêter de me couper dans mes phrases sil te plait ! Attends… tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui !

… je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre… Grimmjow Jaggerjack … l'espada … l'homme qui disait être mon rival… vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ?

Je flotte sur un petit nuage…

Je mets ma main derrière son cou et l'attire vers moi. Je lui vole un baiser.

_# … L'amoureux vole un baiser il encourt perpétuité … #_

Nous sommes interrompus par des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers nous.

Grimmjow me tire par le bras et me somme de le suivre.

Nous nous mettons à courir dans les rues de la Soul Society à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour ouvrir un guaranta.

Il m'attire dans une ruelle déserte et saute sur l'un des toits s'offrant à nous. Je le suis aveuglément. Il est vrai que je connais mieux l'endroit que lui mais il a l'air d'avoir un plan. Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Une vingtaines de soldats nous suivent sur les toits alors que l'autre moitié est à terre.

Dans un élan de précipitation, je rentre dans Grimmjow, qui lui venait de se stopper. Il ouvrit un guaranta, attrapa ma main et fit signe aux soldats. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à dégainer leurs armes, prêts au combat.

-Relâche-le Grimmjow ! Et nous te laisserons la vie sauve !

-Il m'accompagne, « nuance » ! répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Viens te battre !

Il regarda les soldats un par un, se rapprocha du guaranta et cria :

-Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli … capturer l'espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack !(3)

A l'entende de sa réplique, je laisse échapper un doux fou rire.

Franchement, c'es terrible comme je l'aime mon espada…

Et nous disparûmes … très loin … ensemble.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimez :3 Allez quoi j'ai risquer ma vie pour l'écrire et le noter sur l'ordi *ba fallait avoir l'idée en pleine nuit alors que ta mère doit et qu'elle ne veut pas que t'aille si tard sur l'ordi* et patati et patata.

: Et oui Ichigo s'auto-clash lui-même c'est formidable la vie !

: Oui je l'avoue j'ai voulu que Grimmjow soit un soupçon débile x)

: Et pour ceux qui n'avait pas reconnu ceci est la réplique de Jack Sparrow x) Sauf qu'à un moment ça fait : Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli ! –Le capitaine Jack Sparrow. XDD

Reviews please ?


End file.
